


Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare  ?

by Selka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus trouve Squalo étrange depuis quelques temps. Mais pourquoi devrait-il s'en préoccuper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare  ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais écrit cette fic dans la période précédant la Saint-Valentin, j'espère que vous apprécierez à la lire autant que j'ai apprécié à l'écrire.

Quand Xanxus releva la tête de son bureau, ce soir-là, il leva un sourcil septique. Dernièrement son second, son bras droit, j'ai nommé Superbi Squalo, se comportait bizarrement. Pas qu'il fasse attention à ses subordonnés, mais vu qu'ils faisaient l'a... non... qu'il le baisait assez régulièrement. Ce n'était plus pareil qu'avant, Squalo n'essayait même plus de participer à leurs ébats/combats, il ne se plaignait plus de rien, rattrapait les bêtises de son boss dans les papiers et faisait ceux de toute la Varia. Un peu plus pâle aussi. Distrait, il admira les longs cheveux blancs, toujours plus longs. Squalo devait maintenant les natter pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas et Xanxus adorait les défaire lors de leurs étreintes. Ils étaient si doux, si vivants, et Squalo râlait toujours beaucoup après pour recoiffer et renatter ses cheveux.

Xanxus devait partir le lendemain pour un assassinat en France, dix jours sans même voir ce corps désirable.

« Eh, déchet.

Quoi?

Arrête de travailler.

Il me reste encore des papiers pour...

C'est un ordre de ton boss. Viens t'occuper de moi. Maintenant.

Bien. »

Et tandis que Squalo s'agenouillait devant un Xanxus qui ouvrait grand les cuisses, ce dernier se prit à penser que Tsuna était un bon boss, mais qu'il ne le dirait jamais sinon Squalo se couperait les cheveux. Il se surprit à penser que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Squalo crier ou même se plaindre. Un Squalo plus doux, plus obéissant, ça aurait dû être mieux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter les éclats de voix de Squalo, ou quand il lui criait dessus et que ça se terminait sur une surface plane.

…

Quand Xanxus rentra dix jours plus tard, il fut déçu de ne pas croiser Squalo. Certes on était en plein milieu de la nuit, mais souvent Squalo l'attendait dans son lit, impatient. Sauf la fois dernière, où quand il était rentré, Squalo s'était endormi dans son lit avec les yeux rouges. C'était il y a six mois.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Xanxus aurait dit que s'était par fatigue qu'il n'allait pas « voir » Squalo, mais il se dit que c'était par flemme avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

La Varia n'avait pas beaucoup de règles, mais l'une d'entre elles était que tous les membres présents dans le château devaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble à partir de huit heures et demi. Ce fut donc un Xanxus très fatigué (et par la même encore plus énervé et moins patient que d'habitude) qui se traîna dans la salle à manger du château. Il s'installa au bout de la table, à la place du chef et commença à manger. Pour une fois, la table était calme, c'est pourquoi il mit dix minutes pour se rendre compte que la place à sa droite était vide.

« Il est où Squalo?

On pensait qu'il était parti en mission avec vous Xanxus-sama. On ne l'a pas vu depuis dix jours.

Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aide? Vous me prenez pour qui bande de déchets?

Bah... votre cible se trouvait à Paris et vous y étiez le 14 février, boss.

Et alors?

La Saint-Valentin dans la ville des amoureux boss!

Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Bon, ils étaient au courant que lui et Squalo avaient une relation, mais ils pensaient qu'elle était amoureuse. Mentalité de déchets.

Il est peut-être parti pour une mission urgente?

Il n'a prévenu personne. Levi va fouiller sa chambre.

Bien Xanxus-sama.

Ushishi, il est peut-être mort dans sa chambre.

Quoi?

Ushishi. La veille de votre départ je l'ai vu sortir de votre chambre. Il avait la main sur le coeur et l'air d'avoir mal. Il a peut-être fait une crise cardiaque une fois arrivé dans sa chambre.

Oh boss, c'est tellement romantique. Vous avez baisé à en mourir.

Impossible. Depuis le temps on aurait senti une odeur. »

Xanxus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, plus à penser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de tous ses organes, comme s'il ne contenait plus que des os et du sang.

Il resta dans cet état jusqu'au retour de Levi. Ce dernier avait les mains pleines de paquets-cadeaux.

« Alors?

Euh... Je ne suis pas souvent allé dans la chambre de Squalo mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il manquait des choses. Les paquets étaient sur le lit. Ils nous sont adressés.

Fait la distribution. »

Levi s'exécuta sans un mot, avant de s'asseoir devant son propre paquet. Chacun ouvrit « son cadeau », Xanxus les observant. Lussuria se retrouva avec tous les produits que Squalo utilisait pour entretenir ses cheveux. Il commença à pousser des petits cris de contentement en les détaillant. Levi eut l'une des plumes de la coiffure de Xanxus que Squalo avait tranché lors d'un de leurs entraînements. Xanxus fut étonné qu'il l'ait gardé, lui ayant complètement oublié cette plume jusqu'à la revoir. Le regard de Levi alterna entre Xanxus et la plume, avant de la remettre dans le paquet avec vénération. Belphégor avait un paquet long et fin, comme celui de Xanxus. Il s'avéra que Squalo avait offert à Belphégor sa lame, qu'il avait fait monter sur une poignée stylisée et une garde en forme de couronne. Belphégor fut prit d'un rire nerveux tout en passant sa main sur le fil de la lame. Marmon était en train d'étudier des papiers de banque remplis de chiffres. Squalo leur avait offert ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Soudain, Xanxus eut peur de ce qu'il allait trouver une fois qu'il aurait ouvert son propre paquet-cadeau.

Il le déchira d'un coup sec, et son monde s'écroula autour de lui: là, dans une écharpe en soie noire, il y avait une immense natte de cheveux blancs. Squalo s'était coupé les cheveux. Squalo avait abandonné son rêve, son but... leur but. Le souvenir du jour où Squalo lui avait fait sa promesse frappa Xanxus. Il releva la tête et vit qu'ils le regardaient tous en silence, attendant sa réaction.

« Apparemment il s'est barré. Ce déchet a abandonné. Levi, trouve-moi un nouveau secrétaire. Un compétent. Qui ne se plaigne pas. Et vite.

Bien Xanxus-sama.

Je vais écrire mon rapport. »

Xanxus quitta la table, laissant son « cadeau » derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Les rares fois où il se projetait dans le futur, Squalo était toujours prêt de lui, égal à lui-même, jusqu'à la fin des temps lui semblait-il. Et il avait abandonné.

Xanxus entra dans son bureau plongé dans le noir. Il alluma. Tout le bureau avait été rangé, les papiers étaient en tas nets, triés. Et cela frappa Xanxus: Squalo avait prévu sa fuite. Son comportement étrange de ces derniers temps prenait tout son sens.

Enervé, Xanxus, d'un grand geste de la main, fit tomber tous les papiers que Squalo avait mit tant de temps à ranger. Ils tombèrent à terre, en désordre, mélangés. Xanxus se dirigea vers le manteau de la cheminée remplit de bouteilles d'alcool. Il choisit un whisky trente ans d'âge et le renversa sur les papiers. Puis il y mit le feu avec sa flamme du Ciel et regarda les papiers remplis de l'écriture de Squalo brûler avec une certaine jubilation. Hélas, l'alarme anti-incendie se mit en marche et il se retrouva trempé. Il décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur un bouton.

« Levi. Je veux que tu appelles ta mère maquerelle. Je veux une fille. Blonde, cheveux longs, grosse poitrine. Et pas une débutante qui chiale et qui ne sait rien faire. Je veux une professionnelle. Et qu'elle n'ait pas d'autres rendez-vous après moi, je pense la garder un moment. Et qu'elle amène de quoi s'amuser. Tu as une heure. »

Et il raccrocha. Puis, il alla dans sa chambre pour se sécher et attendre la professionnelle, tout en buvant un vin millésimé.

Quand il ré-émergea, il était allongé nu sur son lit, sous le regard de pratiquement tous ses gardiens, Squalo manquant toujours à l'appel.

« Quoi? Elle est où la fille?

Nous l'avons renvoyé chez elle Xanxus-sama.

Rappelle-la immédiatement déchet. Je suis en vacances. Et cassez-vous.

Ecoutez boss, nous comprenons que vous soyez triste que Squalo soit parti...

Je me fous de ce déchet. Et j'ai le droit de me prendre des vacances pour une fois bande de déchets. Je suis votre boss alors barrez-vous.

Boire, se droguer et baiser dans sa chambre, ce ne sont pas des vacances boss.

Barrez-vous. Et rappelez la fille.

Sawada Tsunayoshi nous a convoqué à Namimori demain.

Ce n'est pas encore le dixième boss de la famille Vongola. Il ne peut pas nous convoquer.

Boss, je voulais vous faire savoir que Squalo m'avait fait don de tout ce qu'il possédait.

M'en fous. La fille. L'alcool.

Donc ça ne vous intéressera pas de savoir que la dernière dépense que Squalo a fait est pour un billet d'avion pour une ville proche de Namimori. Sinon le neuvième du nom et Dino Cavallone seront là-bas, nous devrons assurer leur protection.

… Pas le choix alors. Préparez mes bagages. »

…

Ce fut Iemitsu Tsunayoshi qui vint les chercher. Il était tout habillé de blanc mais Xanxus avait encore trop la gueule de bois pour s'en inquiéter.

Les autres n'étant pas abrutis par l 'élimination de l'alcool, ils le remarquèrent sans savoir pourquoi.

« Iemitsu-sama, pourquoi sommes-nous convoqués si vite? Et pourquoi le neuvième du nom et le chef de la famille Cavallone sont-ils là alors que ce n'était pas prévu?

Tsuna ne vous a rien dit? Pourtant...

C'est Bel qui l'a eut.

Il ne m'a rien dit de plus ushishi.

Bon. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant un cimetière. Sans un mot, Iemitsu descendit, et les amena dans le crématorium. Dans une des salles de présentation, ils retrouvèrent les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, compris Squalo...

dans le cercueil. Xanxus se dirigea vers le cercueil titubant, avant de s'agenouiller devant. Hébété, il resta dans cette position un long moment. Quand il put enfin détacher son regard du corps pâle et sans vie de son second, il se rendit compte que tout le monde avait quitté la salle, sauf Tsuna qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Les employés de pompes funèbres vont bientôt venir le chercher. Il a demandé à être incinéré. Les autres nous attendent dehors.

Comment...

Son coeur. Il n'a pas supporté son opération.

Quelle opération?

Eh bien... si Squalo-san est venu ici, c'était pour subir une opération. Apparemment il avait un retour veineux profond. Ca veut dire qu'une des aortes de son coeur amenait son sang dans le mauvais ventricule. Donc son corps, pour éviter que son coeur avait pratiqué un trou entre ses deux ventricules.

Depuis longtemps?

Sa naissance en fait. Il avait été suivi jusqu'à la fin de l'adolescence mais les médecins avaient diagnostiqués que ce n'était pas la peine de l'opérer et qu'il pouvait vivre une vie normale.

Mais alors...

Squalo-san était loin d'avoir une vie normale ou même calme. Son état a empiré. Il a refusé de vous en parler et il devait venir ici pour se faire opérer. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de repousser sa venue ici. Et j'imagine que vu qu'il ne vous a rien dit, il ne s'est pas ménagé.

Non...

C'était son choix Xanxus-san. Respectons-le.

A qui crois-tu parler déchet?

A sa grande surprise, Tsuna, loin de s'énerver, eut un grand sourire.

Squalo-san m'avait donné une lettre pour vous, Xanxus-san. Je devais vous la donner une fois que m'aviez insulté. Il devait se douter que ça serait rapide.

Donne. »

Xanxus se leva et prit la lettre que lui tendait Tsuna. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, déchirant l'enveloppe et presque la lettre en deux. Il la lut, puis la mit dans sa poche. Puis, il resta silencieux un moment.

Tsuna commença à se retourner et à partir pour les laisser seuls quand...

« Tsuna...

Ce dernier se retourna et leva des yeux étonnés. En effet, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où Xanxus l'avait appelé par son prénom ou ne l'avait pas insulté.

Tu... tu as parlé avec Squalo, non? Je veux dire, avant son opération.

Oui.

Est-ce... qu'il t'a parlé de moi?

Et jamais il ne s'était adressé à lui d'un ton hésitant.

Oui.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Qu'il t'aimait. Qu'il aurait voulu te servir encore très longtemps. Que tu es un très bon chef de la Varia mais que tu aurais été nul en tant que Dixième du Nom.

Tsuna eut un petit rire.

Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Je te jure. Et aussi qu'il t'aurait suivi au bout du monde.

Ouais... J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. (c'est à dire qu'il était malade ET qu'il l'aimait). Merci Tsuna d'être resté avec lui.

De rien. J'aimais beaucoup Squalo-san. Il m'a beaucoup appris.

Comme à nous tous. Allons lui rendre un dernier hommage. »

Xanxus ne se coupa plus jamais les cheveux et ne prit jamais de nouveau secrétaire ou bras droit jusqu'à sa mort au cours d'une mission bien des années plus tard. Tout ce que ses meurtriers trouvèrent sur lui à part ses armes, ce fut une longue mèche de cheveux blancs et une lettre dont l'encre avait été effacé par le temps.


End file.
